Just a Dream
by BELLAFANATIC
Summary: Bella is engaged before she comes to Forks. Troubles comes her way and now she has to attend a funeral. Who is this funeral for? Herself? Her fiance? Her dad? Her mom? A friend? Who knows until you read. B E Read and Review! You know you want to.


I decided to go live with Charlie after Jerry, my fiancé, left for war. Today is the first day of school for me. I transferred mid-year. I got up from bed and changed into the outfit I laid out last night **(Picture on Profile)**. I went down stairs and grabbed the keys for my red Lamborghini murcielago **(Picture on Profile)**. I got in my car and left for school.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am engaged to Jerry Grullon who left for war a little while ago. My parents are divorced and originally I lived with my mother but she got remarried. So in the middle of my senior year in Phoenix High I left to Forks High. My ring is super pretty and it's an antic. It has a diamond shaped sapphire in the middle and diamonds on each side **(Picture on Profile)**.

I parked next to this shinny Volvo and the owners were still in the car. When I got out of my car all eyes were on me. I walked into the office and got my schedule. I went to Math my first class and sat there being stared at. History, Spanish, and English went by quick.

Lunch came and I got on the line. I picked up a salad and a bottle of soda. I was heading to and empty table when a short girl stopped in front of me. She had short black hair that was going in every direction. She had pale skin and golden eyes. She was wearing a long white shirt that went to her mid-thigh and it had a green recycling sign. Under she had black leggings and was wearing green flats.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I love your clothes." The girl said to me very excitedly.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan. Thanks and I like your clothes, too."

"Bella, why don't you come and eat with my family and me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." We walked to a table that had four gorgeous people on it. They all had pale skin and golden eyes, but yet they were all so different.

There was one girl with long blonde hair that was slightly curled. She was wearing an, oh my god, I wanted to buy her outfit. She was wearing a Diane von Furstenberg Nobi chiffon dress with skin colored leggings. She had on black round toe heels and a Louis Vuitton Palermo PM Tote. On the back of her chair was a Juicy Couture Wool blend coat. This girl was my idol. I love fashion and clothes.

The first guy I saw was a very buff guy with short brown hair. He looked like he could kill me. The next was the sandy blonde haired boy. He was slightly less buff then the first but still very threatening. The last one looked like Adonis himself. He had bronze hair a color that I never expected to see on a person's head.

The first words out of my mouth were:

"I can't believe you have a Diane von Furstenberg Nobi chiffon dress. I love it!" The blonde girl smile and showed her perfect white teeth. She belonged on a run-way.

"You sure know your clothes." The blonde girl said still smiling.

"Guys this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Rose Hale." Alice pointed to the blonde girl. "That is Jasper Hale." She pointed to the blonde boy. "That is Emmett Cullen." She pointed to the extremely buff boy. "Lastly, this is Edward Cullen." She pointed to the bronze haired Adonis.

"Alice, I like her." Rose said with approval in her voice.

"Sit." Alice commanded me. We talked about fashion and clothes while I ate my salad. I noticed they didn't eat but they probably had food before I got here and was full. When the bell rang I went to Science and Edward was in my class. Gym passed by without me getting injured or injuring someone else. I walked out to my car and was about to get in when Rose spoke.

"I can't believe you have a Lamborghini Murcielago! I love it!" Rose screamed as stood next to the silver Volvo.

"Thanks Rose." I got in and drove off.

**~A month later~**

I became fast friends with the Cullens and Hales. Jerry sends me a letter everyday. I have been planning my wedding since I got to Forks. No one has yet to notice my engagement ring, except for Charlie, and I wasn't going to just tell them. If they asked I would tell them. Today was my birthday. I am officially eighteen. Yay! The Cullens threw a little party for me earlier today.

Alice had given me a Chanel Vintage 2.55 Quilted Bag. Rose got me a red Diane von Furstenberg Nobi chiffon dress. Esme and Carlisle gave me Black gold earrings with black sapphire and clear topaz. Emmett gave me an Ela Stone Gold Long Stud and Chain Necklace. Jasper got me a Dolce & Gabbana Miss Romantique Coated Canvas Tote. Edward got me Marc Jacobs Patent gladiator sandals. Charlie got me a Vanessa Bruno Jersey trapeze tank. I loved all my presents. Today was awesome and the Cullens made sure of that.

**~Two weeks later~**

I got dressed for school **(Picture on Profile)**. School passed by quickly like usual and now I was sitting on the couch with Edward on my right and Alice on my left. Carlisle and Esme were on the loveseat. Rose was sitting on the recliner and we were just watching Emmett and Jasper fight on what movie to watch first. Occasionally one of us would comment on a movie but no one else fought. Today was Friday the day we watch movies all night and I sleep over.

"I say we should watch the Saw movies!" Emmett complained.

"But I want to watch X-Men: Evolution." Jasper complained.

This went on for a little while longer until the door bell rang and everyone turned towards the door and stopped talking.

"I'll get it." Esme said as she got off the loveseat and answered the door. When she opened the door a Captain from the army stepped through the door. "May I help you Sr." Esme said politely.

"I'm looking for Mr. Jerry Grullon's fiancé." He said in an official tone. Why is he looking for me?

"I'm sorry but there is no person here that is engaged to him." Esme said sweetly.

"I was told by a Chief Swan that his daughter sleeps-over here on Fridays, am I wrong?"

"Well, Chief Swan's daughter is here but I can assure you that she is not engaged. I think I would know." Esme said now confused. I got up and walked to the door.

"I am Jerry Grullon's fiancé. What do you want from me?" I heard gasps from everyone but I didn't turn to look at them. I stared into the man's eyes not breaking eye-contact.

"How can I be sure you are her? Let me see your ring. I was told it had a diamond shaped sapphire on it." I held out my hand for the man to inspect. The sapphire had sparkled when the light hit it. I heard some more gasps as everyone saw the ring. "Well it looks like it so you must be her, Bella Swan. Here." He gave me an envelope. I opened it up and read it. Once I was done one sentence stuck in my head because I read it fifteen times to make sure I was reading it correctly.

'_Jerry Grullon was shot in battle and died almost instantly.'_

It rang over and over again. I covered my mouth with my right hand and stared to cry. The letter fell from my hand and my left hand joined my right. I fell to the ground and I sat there shaking while I cried. The man left and Esme closed the door. Everyone was too shocked and confuse to move. Carlisle was the first to move. He came and picked up the letter that was in front of me. I was now gasping because I couldn't breathe anymore. Carlisle read the letter and Esme read over his shoulder. Carlisle froze again and Esme covered her mouth.

"Oh my!" Esme gasped. She, too, then froze.

The letter fell from Carlisle's hands in front of me. I began to cry harder. I was on the verge of hysteria. I closed my eyes and all I saw was him looking back at me. I then felt four arms encircle me in a hug. I opened my eyes and saw Alice and Rose on the floor hugging me. Edward held the horrid letter that told me my fiancé died. He was reading it with Jasper and Emmett reading over his shoulder. Esme and Carlisle moved to sit on the couch to give me space or something.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward said sadly as he put the letter back down in front of me. When he put it on the floor, I grabbed it and crumpled it up. Then I threw it at the floor in front of me. I laid on the floor crying harder then before. I had now reached hysteria. Memories came pouring into my vision.

_We were biking in the park. I was sitting on the handle bars laughing and he was smiling nice and big chuckling._

Blank.

_We were sitting on a red blanket having a picnic by a big tree._

Blank.

_We were at a pond taking off our clothes and we jumped in with our bathing suits. We were splashing around and laughing._

Blank.

_We were at a party dancing our hearts out, smiling and laughing._

Blank.

_We were at the same party slow dancing. It was the last song and the last couple minutes I would have with him. The song ended and everyone left. He gave me one last kiss and walked out the door. He left that night leaving me standing on the dance floor._

Then I just blacked out. When I woke up I was in Edward's bed. Alice must have changed me because I was now in pj shorts and a big pj shirt. I got up and walked down the stairs. The floor in the living room was covered in pillows and sheets and I pretty sure there were air-mattresses under the pillows and sheets. Alice and Rose were sitting on the air-mattresses and Alice was braiding Rose's long hair. Emmett and Jasper were on the couch playing video games. Edward sat on the recliner watching them. They were all in pjs.

They all looked up at me when they heard me come down the stairs. Emmett had a goofy smile on, Rose had a sad smile on, Alice had an excited smile on, Jasper had a reassuring smile on, and Edward had his famous crooked smile on his face. I smiled slightly at them and sat down in front of Rose and she started to braid my hair like always. We always have a braid line; Alice braids Rose's hair, Rose braids mine, and then I braid Alice's super short hair. We went about our regular sleep-over ritual. Once the braiding was done Alice and Rose sat on the couch as the boys and I wrestled. I usually lost but it was fun. Then we sit in a circle and play 'truth or dare'. After that we get shot glasses and energy drinks and we play 'Never have I ever'. After that we take a bathroom break because of all the liquid. Finally we tell scary stories and fall asleep. **(Note: The Cullens throw-up the drinks when they go to the bathroom and obviously they don't fall asleep.)** The day came for the funeral and it was so horrible.

**EdwardPOV**

It was two weeks after the day Bella turned eighteen. All dressed in white, going to the church that night. She wanted to have the moon out because she finds comfort in it. She dressed like she was getting married because she said he had a right to see he like that even though he was dead** (Picture on Profile)**. She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, six pence in her shoe. When the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears, she just couldn't believe it. She heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands. She just kept mumbling, 'Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe.' It's like she's not even there, looking from a distance, and standing in the background. Everybody's muttering how he's not coming home now. She keeps mumbling, 'This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream.'

The preacher said let us bow our heads and pray.  
"Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt," He prayed. Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that I ever heard in all my years being alive. Then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him and of what could've been. Then guns rang one last shot and It look like she was just shot in her heart.

She got up and sang a song.

'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood

"It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something *blue*  
and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

(softly at first) Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
(loudly) Ohh i'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, oh!! [fading out]"

Her voice was so beautiful. She ran out of the church holding that flag for dear life. I ran out after her and found her on the ground with her dress covered in dirt stains. I walked up to her and held her tightly to me. In the smallest voice she whispered something to me and my heart would have stopped if it were still beating.

"I now you are a vampire and I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

"I've loved you since you walked up to our table on your first day of school.


End file.
